Halloween with Natsu and Naruto
by yaoilover505
Summary: It is Halloween! Natsu and Naruto desperately need to be laid. They meet and sparks fly, but not everything goes as planned. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Pairings: Kakashi x Naruto x Sasuke and Gajeel x Natsu x Gray. Warning: YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys! Happy Halloween! This is the Halloween fic as I promised, but the other two chapters will uploaded in the next few days.I know I said that it will be uploaded together, but high school is very very tough, especially where I'm staying.

It's not one of my best but definitely one of my longest.

Warning: This fiction contains material not appropriate for young readers. It has YAOI (Male x Male) lemon scenes. So if you don't like, don't read.

Also, sorry before-hand for the grammar mistakes.

On with the story….

It was finally Halloween! A day where people would pay their respects to the dead, where people would dress up as witches and vampires and not be called freaks. A day were children drowned themselves in the world of candy and pranks. A day where older teens would to a club, party, booze, dance and have a blast.

Magnolia club, one of the most popular and expensive club in the entire fire country was bustling with university students today. Mostly by students of the two most prestigious Universities in the country – Fairy Tail University and Konoha University.

Even with such a weird name, Fairy Tail Uni was one of the most distinguished Universities in the country. Only the most wealthiest and influential people could afford to send their children there. But the students there weren't exactly dumb, rich, stuck-up brats who cared nothing about anyone except themselves. They were kind, often carefree and very, I mean, VERY smart. Their courses were extremely difficult. People passing out from there were looked upon as no mere mortals.

After that was Konoha University, another prestigious university filled with Einstiens and Newtons of the generation. Their courses, like Fairy Tail, were very hard. People from there were respected and in some cases, feared. Students there had this aura of high esteem and dignity around them like a tansparent bubble that could not be penetrated by anyone.

Another major reason as to why these Universities were so popular, was that people there were just so damn drop-dead gorgeous – both the females and males. Since both the universities believed not only in training the mind but the body as well there were innumerous activities like horse riding, sports like basketball, soccer, swimming …and the list would go on. Naturally, they developed a great physique and stamina.

Situated quite close to each other, they were naturally huge competitors. In anything ranging from sports and academics to drop-dead gorgeous-ness. When students of both the institutions would meet, there would be a thick tension in the air which you could almost cut with a knife.

But on Halloween day, they would forget their differences and mingle in the Magnolia Bar. It was a tradition of sorts.

And since it was Halloween today, the club was bustling with the students from these universities. There were people dressed as vampires, werewolves, zombies, demons etc. No one knew how hey did it, but they still managed to look like sex gods while wearing such bizarre costumes… well, whatever!

They say strange things happen on Halloween. If you asked Natsu Dragneel, he would say that hot things happen on Halloween. At least, has been happening ever since he lost his virginity to a sexy as fuck vampire at a Halloween party four years ago. What could he say? He was drunk and the guy was gorgeous. Saying no to him would have haunted him for the rest of his like. So he went with him to a hotel and had the time of his life, unlike most drunk teenagers whose first time would be in some dark alley way, with a person whose name they didn't know.

The Halloweens that followed were magical. It was a time when he got to drown in sinful pleasures and kinks and had the best fucks of his life. So he was determined to keep the record going this year too. Too bad, no one had caught his eye so far.

He was dressed as a demon from the middle-eastern myths. His costume was something like a belly dancer. He wore a red, silk harem pant with a front panel and a deep slit from his thighs to his ankles. He had a tight silk vest to go with it, but decided to forgo it seeing all the dancing and boozing would make him feel hot and it would be too clingy and itchy once he started to sweat. And if it was to come off later… think ahead and why wear it at all. Call him flashy, but he sure would get some attention if he showed some of his skin. He had a great body and bloody well knew that. So what is the use of working so hard on getting such muscles and keeping it hidden from the world. Beautifully sculpted muscles that shifted under honey-colored skin, a well-defined V-line and a six-pack. He had cute red horns peaking from his pink tufts. And his naturally long canine gave him a feral, demonic look. He had a red choker with an orange gem in the middle of it. Even that ridiculous pink hair couldn't dampen his aura of masculinity. Only Natsu could have pink hair and still give girls orgasms before he even said hello. According to Elfman, only real men could wear pink after all.

He spotted his friends drinking in the corner, along with some of the students from Lamia Scale and went over to join them.

Meanwhile a blond haired man with whisker marks made his way to the bar and sank down on his stool, clearly tired from the dancing.

"One Bloody Mary please" he asked while leaning his elbow in the cool tiles.

"Sure!" Mirajane, the bartender replied enthusiastically before moving over to ready his drink.

Naruto turned and looked around him. After a recent and rather sudden break-up with his boyfriend, Gaara, he really needed some stress relief. He was really desperate to let himself go. He had to get laid tonight or he was gonna go crazy. He knew he looked good, and any gay single guy should be giving him his much-wanted attention.

He was dressed like a fallen angel with leather pants hugging him like a second skin, emphasizing on his pert ass and thighs. He also dawned a black and silver leather jacket with a hoodie. He had a tight choker on his neck. He had silver spikes and stiletto like boots. His usually spiky blonde hair was even messier, making it look like the sexiest bed head known to man. Basically, he looked like he had come out of someone's BDSM wet dream. All this gave him a slightly feminine but sensual look that had the guys getting hard-ons and nosebleeds every time Naruto walked past, swaying his hips ever so lightly.

Suddenly his eyes landed on pink hair coming towards him. He couldn't see who it was with all these people dancing but that bright pink hair really stood out.

'pink… weird… I thought no one in the world, except Sakura, had pink hair'

Paying no attention to this, he turned back to his drink. He was not going to pay attention to anyone, unless he was sex on legs. He sipped on his drink, contemplating what to do next, he HAD to get laid tonight. Until,

"Hey, are you alone?" a deep voice cut in.

He looked up to see that very same bright pink haired person and fuck! He WAS sex on legs. Seeing him, he unconsciously licked his lips and nodded his head, gesturing him to sit down beside him. This was just what needed.

Natsu sat down beside him and ordered himself a drink.

"Why is a handsome man such as yourself sitting here and feeling so depressed, Uzumaki-san?" He asked, smiling gently and lightly chuckling when Naruto sputtered out his drink when Natsu called his name his name.

'How did he know my name? Wait a minute… pink hair… the FT tattoo… oh my god! This was THE Natsu Dragneel!' He was stunned! He had heard about the Dragneel Company. They had emerged as one of the fastest growing companies in the world in the past two decades, easily rivalling the CHtuugas, Uchihas and the Uzumakis. Unlike the Uchihas, or the Uzumakis that were in the business for a much longer time, Dragneel was started just three decades ago. The Dragneels were known to be hot heads, fiery, and very smart. Especially Natsu Dragneel, being one of the few to pass the university's first year double majoring in Medicine and Engineering. He had brains! But so did Naruto. He could not let this chance of sleeping with THE Natsu Dragneel slip away!

"Oh nothing! Just a bit tired. I must say Dragneel-san, I'm impressed!"

"Impressed? With what?" he asked, a suggestive smirk in place.

"umm… about everything, Dragneel-san" he asked, licking his lips once again and raking his eyes on the pink haired man's body.

"Just Natsu is fine." He said while flashing a toothy grin, showing off his abnormally long canines. Naruto's eyes widened. He forgot the whole keeping-up-the-sexy-image thing and asked him not-so-maturely.

"Woah! You have to tell me where you got those fangs! I've searched everywhere, but I couldn't find fangs like that!"

Natsu laughed out loud at the blonde angel's outburst, while Naruto stared at him with an embarrassed look.

"They are not fake" Natsu stated, wiping the tears away.

"What!" he asked, clearly surprised.

"oooh! They're real baby!" Natsu said while grinning and pushing his tongue against his teeth to prove it. Once Naruto saw that pink appendage push roughly against his teeth, his lecherous brain immediately started imagining how it would feel like when pushing it against his teeth or… down ther-! Stop. Right. There.

He quickly pushed those irrelevant thoughts to the back of his head, but his gut did a not-so-innocent flip.

"Though, if you want to know where to get fangs, my best friend Gray will know. He's dressed up as a vampire, with fangs and all" Natsu said after some thinking.

"Oh really! My best buddy, Sasuke is also dressed as a vamp. I asked him but he is too much of a bastard to reply with nothing other than monosyllables" Naruto said, sighing and playfully pouting. Natsu stared at those plump lips and immediately groaned when he thought of them closing over his member. His member stirred to life. He mentally kicked himself but nothing could stop him from enjoying with the blonde.

After a very long time, Natsu was truly enjoying himself. This night was getting better with every moment. The blonde had caught his eyes, sitting dejectedly on the counter and on an occasion like this no one should be deprived of happiness… right? This had nothing to do with his looks or anything… yeah… Natsu knew it was bullshit even as he was thinking it. I mean, who in their right minds would refuse to do a man that had walked straight out of your deepest, darkest fantasies, huh? Those leather pants! Hugging that perfect ass. Damn! That tight fuckable ass. So, Natsu was all but drawn to him like a moth to fire.

So when he walked towards him, ignoring the dreamy glances thrown towards himself, he never thought that it would be the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. No one had not heard about Uzumakis. It was hard to not know about them when they owned about half the companies in Europe and Asia. Well that aside, he didn't care about who the fuck who was, right now the only objectives were to seduce the blonde and try not to come in his pants.

Once he got a good look at his face, Natsu found the latter to be much, much harder than he had expected. That defined jaw-line, those exotic whisker-like… scars?, and those eyes… those cerulean orbs that threatened to swallow him whole.

Back in the present, they were having a conversation on how similar Gray and Sasuke looked. Their resemblance was almost uncanny. Same dark spiky hair, pale skin, dark eyes and the SAME scowl plastered on their faces due to the constant annoying fan-girls, asking them to "bite" them. Maybe they were some very distantly related cousins. I mean, every person is related if you followed the Adam and Eve logic, right?

Natsu stroked Naruto's cheek, brushing over those whisker-like marks. Naruto hummed and leaned into the touch.

"They're very beautiful, you know" He said, still caressing Naruto's cheek. Naruto nodded and replied a 'thanks'. He was liking where this was going. If he hadn't read the blonde wrong, Naruto was interested in him.

But before Natsu could even say 'you're welcome', he heard a growl coming from someone. Natsu had heightened senses ever since he was born, so he heard it very distinctly. He looked around to find the owner to be Sasuke Uchiha.

His face was marred by a glare (that was directed at him) that could make Laxus cringe. And his eyes… they were bloodshot. Woah! Red eyes! He was pretty sure his eyes weren't red before. His jaw clenched and unclenched.

He ignored the glare though it was impossible to do so. It was like ignoring a huge elephant wearing a hot pink ballet skirt jumping on your bed. You got it… painfully obvious. Well, Natsu knew better than to mess with an Uchiha. And if he hadn't read wrongly, the Uchiha was possessive of the blonde beauty sitting in front of him. And Naruto's and Sasuke's gaze lingered on each other longer than simple friends were supposed to. Natsu knew a future couple when he saw one. He wasn't _blind_.

After all, the Uchihas were known to be possessive beasts. But Naruto was an offer he just couldn't give up on. So, he thought. Well, could ignore it for some more time, then slowly slip Naruto and himself out and show him a good time and AFTER that Naruto and Sasuke could do the whole relationship thing. Perfect Logic! Right now, he wanted nothing but some good vigorous bouts of sex and Naruto was the one he wanted. Fuck the Uchiha! Fuck the World!

But Karma had something else in mind.

Right when Natsu was going to excuse himself and Naruto, he heard another deep growl. However, this one was not by Sasuke. It had a hoarser, throatier sound to it. He quickly scanned the club to find the owner of the growl leaning against the wall of the club. A single, visible, dark grey eye glaring at him. It was none other than Hatake Kakashi!

If it was any other person, Natsu wouldn't have bothered, but this was HATAKE KAKASHI, aka. Perverted Ninja of Konoha High. Why was he called that? He was called a Ninja because he possessed the superhuman strength, stealth and speed and covered more than 85% of his face with a ridiculous mask. No one had ever seen his face and no one dared to. The man could jump from one tree to another 50m above the ground for Pete's sake! If you were in a fight with him, you lost even before you started. Although, he fitted the image of the bad-ass teacher, he was always known to be tardy and was always seen carrying a cheap, orange porn book that seemed to materialize from thin air anywhere he went. Hence, the perverted part of his title. He was the martial arts and English teacher at Konoha High. And he was the first and only teacher that the principal of the University had personally gone to and begged to teach the students despite his not-so-teacherly habits.

Great! Now not only had he a possessive beast wanting him never to see the light of the day, but also a positively superhuman psychopath wanting to rip his balls off. Natsu wanted to have sex, with Naruto, NOW! Come on people, was that too much to ask for? But on the other hand, liked his balls very much, and did not fancy the idea of someone ripping them off, so with huge amounts of reluctance and cursing, he decided that he should go look for someone else.

"Hey, um… do u wanna… I don't know… umm have a drink… at my place" Naruto asked, occasionally stammering.

Natsu found it hard, REALLY HARD to refuse that offer, especially when asked with that face and that body. Damn! Karma is really a bitch!

"I'd really love to sweety, but your black haired best friend and Mr. Ninja over there are threatening to peel the skin off my bones if I do as much as stroke your cheek." Natsu said, sighing dejectedly. Naruto gave him and incredulous look as if to say 'are you crazy?' but looked around to find that Natsu was not crazy indeed. He sighed.

"I knew it! I knew one of them had threatened Gaara. Those big idiots." He muttered under his breath.

Natsu being able to hear every word. "Wait a minute, you know these two like you?"

"Uh… yeah. They keep preventing me from hooking up with others, but they don't make their move at all. Possessive, insensitive Bastards!" he dramatically sighed, but then smirked. "Though I could say the same to you. Your Vampire friend and that long, spiky haired gentleman over there are glaring at me as if I was the sole cause for the world coming to an end."

Natsu's eyes widened as he turned around to see Gray and Gajeel (dressed as a pirate, with an open shirt showing off that deliciously packed body) glaring at their direction.

"Gajeel is anything but gentle." Natsu said, while snorting.

"Oooh! Sounds promising in bed doesn't it?"

"Did anyone tell you, that you have a very dirty mind?" Natsu said, chuckling and then continued. "But no, that is impossible. Gray, maybe. But Gajeel, never! He's as straight as they come. Besides, he has a crush on my friend, Levi." he said while pointing at a petite blue haired girl. "He's probably glaring at me, because I beat him in the Kendo exam last week."

"Oh! No luck, huh? He looked a little jealous though" Naruto said before sighing dejectedly.

'Poor guy,' Natsu thought. 'Those two bastards are annoying. So jealous… wait! That's it' Natsu got an idea.

"Hey Naruto!"

"yeah?"

"you said that, they don't make a move right?"

"Uh-huh"

"Why don't I make them?"

"Huh? Whatdya mean."

"I mean, why don't we make them so jealous that they have to? I think they look ready to pounce on me anytime"

"okay, but how?"

"Here's the plan. We dance for some time. Make it as sexy as you can. You whisper something in my ear. We move to the back door. And those possessive beasts are sure to follow. Then you can confront them and possibly have threesome for your first time. Okay?

"how did you know that its my first time?"

"I just know a virgin when I see one. I know those bastards won't let anyone lay a hand on you. Though I don't know what the fuck they are waiting for!" Natsu said, licking his lips and stroking his hands up Naruto's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

"Hmm… fine… you seemed to be more experienced at this. This better work. I really want to lose it today."

"Heh… sure. If they don't wanna… I'll do it!" Natsu said before getting up and pulling Naruto's hand towards the dance floor.

A few minutes later…

Natsu was regretting this idea and hating himself more than ever. Why? Why did he give such an idea to Naruto? He didn't take into account that it would be very, very difficult to give the blonde up when that amazing ass was rubbing on his crotch while moving to the beat sensually. The feeling of those firm globes grinding against throbbing member was pure agony, for Natsu at least, because he knew he couldn't tap that ass, ever. Not when the Uchiha and Hatake practically scorching him and threatening murder with every passing moment, keeping a close watch on them. Finally, the song came to an end and so did the sweet torture.

As planned, Naruto pretended to whisper something in Natsu's ear. Natsu grinned lewdly and let himself be dragged away by the blonde.

A few minutes later, Naruto found himself pinned to the back alley, the sexy pinkette kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. Natsu knew that this was not in the plan, but his body didn't seem to give a hoot about the plan. Besides, if they were a little more jealous, they would be angrier, and there would be more steamy rough sex, just like Naruto wanted.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a hard time convincing his body not to react to the pinkette and that this was just a plan, but moans spilt out of his lips without his consent. Then with the final thought, 'Serves those bastards right', he gave in to Natsu.

Natsu licked Naruto's lips, earning a gasp from Naruto. Natsu delved his tongue into that sweet, welcoming mouth. By Gods! He had just tasted Heaven! With a bit of alcohol of course. All too soon, the need for oxygen became painfully obvious and they broke apart panting harshly. Natsu was about to swoop down to get another kiss from those swollen lips, but he was roughly yanked away and shoved on the alley ground.

Ouch! He rubbed his sore head and looked up to find Kakashi and Sasuke towering over him.

"Do not come near him… EVER…" Kakashi trailed off while Sasuke held a dazed Naruto and pulled him towards a blue Bugatti but Kakashi pulled them both back towards his Porsche Cayenne S.

"Back off Hatake!" Sasuke yelled.

"No, you back off!"

"I don't share my possessions with the like of you" Sasuke spat out at him.

"Well, too bad for you cuz I don't either" Came the sharp reply from the masked man.

This continued for another few minutes, and he an angry vein popped on Natsu forehead. He knew this was never going to seize so he decided it was time to butt in.

"Have you ever heard of a threesome?! Huh? You show him a good time today, to make up for scaring off his boyfriends and keeping him a virgin for so long. Then you can continue this battle and see who Naruto chooses! Damn you! Possessive monsters!" Natsu yelled. This brought Natsu out of his temporary daze.

Kakashi and Sasuke opened their mouths to protest, and ask the pinkette to mind his own business, but Naruto pulled them into the car and drove off but not before pecking Natsu on the lips and saying a heart-felt thank you.

As he watched the dark Porsche fade away into the darkness, Natsu felt pretty bad. He had just given up his best fuck of his life to a pair of grown-ups who acted like four year olds. He was regretting it. It seems Natsu was regretting a lot of things today. He sighed, clearly depressed.

"Damn! I really wanted to be laid, tonight…" he muttered under his breath, while walking towards the club to drown in some drinks and going back home.

Natsu was clearly surprised when he met Gray and Gajeel on the entrance.

"Hey… do you wanna go somewhere… private, for a drink."

Clocks whirred in his head. Naruto had been right! Natsu grinned widely.

"My place. I've got some old scotch." Natsu said while still grinning. He had something in mind for them after-all.

A/N: okay guys… How was it? Please leave some reviews. They are like candy to my muse. The chapters will be updated in the following week.


	2. Sasuke x Naruto x Kakashi

AN: I had no idea writing smut was so hard, even though I read so much of this shit. That's why it took so long. Idk when the next chapter is gonna be uploaded cus it has to be different from this one. Sorry for my inconsistency and excuses.

Also I would like to thank the two reviewers for this story: Darkhuntressxir and Tori. I love you guys. I was gonna give up on this story 'cus i thought my writing was shit, but u guys pulled me through. Love you forever!

Warning: Full on Man x Man x Man sex ahead. If that's not yer thing, I suggest you click the back button. For those who like, enjoy.

* * *

As he sat in the back seat of Kakashi's Porsche, Naruto was nervous, even scared. Why was he feeling like that? Well, because he was about to lose his virginity, not to one but TWO people. And who were these two people that were making Naruto lose his composure? Firstly, the absolutely sexy as in see-him-and-you-come-in-your-pants sexy, Uchiha Sasuke! Secondly, the masked clad, positively superhuman, super perverted Hatake Kakashi! Joy!

Naruto's conscience was ranting about how wrong this was. About how mad he should be at them, for chasing away his childhood sweetheart, Gaara. About how all three of them definitely had the MALE anatomy, which should be irrelevant as Naruto was gay. But he wasn't listening. He had come too far to be worried about this… or had he? I mean, he could still jump out of the car and run back to the party and lose his virginity to that sexy pink-haired beast instead of these two devils. He chuckled dryly at the irony. Losing what he held onto the most to devils on Halloween.

Both were known to be play-boys (Sasuke, of sorts), so he knew that he would have no worries in the sex department. What he was worried about, however, was what came after that. Both of them were so possessive about him, he wasn't even sure all three of them would make it alive, after tonight. The tension in the air was enough to prove that fact right. The almost visible, dark aura that was emanating from both of them was suffocating Naruto. He was getting frightened by the second.

Before he started hyperventilating and do something stupid like actually jumping out of the door, they stopped in front of the huge Hatake mansion, since there was no one else in there. If they stopped in the other houses, they would have to explain to the parents why exactly they were moaning like crazy while having hot man on man buttsex and frankly, no one wanted to have that headache right now. So Kakashi's house it was.

Naruto hadn't even removed his shoes before Sasuke pounced on him, pressing his body to the other kissing him. Naruto was too shocked to react. The kiss was so intense, Naruto whimpered and went weak in the knees. He was about to fall down, but Kakashi came up behind him and latched his teeth on the nape of his neck.

Sasuke and Naruto broke apart for air, panting. Kakashi started grinding against Naruto's butt, sending little spikes of pleasure up Naruto's spine. 'Argh! Fuck it! He can think about what came after tonight, well, after tonight.'

Naruto's motor functions snapped back, or more like his instincts kicked in.

He grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's hair and kissed him back with the same single-minded determination he put to everything he did. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and Naruto wiggled his tongue between the Uchiha's lips and explored each and every inch of that sweet, sweet mouth. Sasuke's tongue soon joined him and moved together in a sinful dance.

Kakashi, definitely feeling left-out and more than a little jealous, snaked his hand under Naruto's jacket and started playing with his nipples. He pulled and pinched hard at it, causing Naruto to break away from the kiss and moan sweetly. Kakashi turned him around quickly to kiss him full on the lips, delving his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He explored every inch of his sweet orifice before pulling back, giving Naruto a good look of his face.

Oh and what a face it was! No buck teeth, or thick lips or some gruesome distortion that the world thought he had. The man standing in front of him was a no less than Adonis himself! The scar over Kakashi's left eye was longer than he had imagined, running over high cheek bone to the mid region of his cheek. It didn't ruin his face the slightest though, instead giving him a rugged manly look in the midst of his slightly feminine features. That perfectly sculpted pair of lips looked downright delicious, begging to be kissed again. An elegant eyebrow was raised at them giving them an incredulous look. Damn! It should be illegal to look that sexy while raising an eyebrow!

Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers and Sasuke was no different from Naruto. His normal scowl was replaced by a look of total amazement as he stared at his teacher and love rival. Sasuke would be lying through his teeth if he said that it didn't affect him, the tent in his pants would surely prove how he was feeling at the moment. He had always thought Kakashi was kinda hot but was too much of an Uchiha to even admit it to himself. Maybe he was going to enjoy this ménage a trois a little… just a little.

Naruto was flabbergasted. He never in his wildest dreams expected that his teacher would be so divinely handsome. He briefly ran a hand over his lip to wipe away the drool that he thought had been present. He didn't care if he was openly ogling his teacher. If he was aroused before, then he was way past the orgasm limit now. If it weren't for his immense self-control he was sure that he would have come in his pants thrice by now.

Kakashi on the other hand was having a tough time. This was why he never liked to remove his mask. People were so stunned and it irked him to no end. Why did the people expect him to have some sort of distorted face? Okay if you were a mask people tend to think that your hiding something hideous but that's besides the fucking point! Don't blame him. You can't expect his daily life to consist of people just orgasming in front him. Much like what Naruto and Sasuke were doing.

"So… are you just gonna stare at my face or are we gonna go to my bedroom and do something that involves me taking off a lot more than my mask." Kakashi asked, clearly feeling suffocated with his students staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

Naruto retrieved his jaw that was rolling somewhere on the floor as his mind focused on a more "pressing" matter. He raced up after Kakashi and Sasuke was not far behind him. By the time they reached Kakashi's bedroom the man had already removed his shirt, revealing a chiseled torso with lean muscles shifting under a milky white expanse. Naruto licked his lips.

With his new-found courage, his inhibition and previous reluctance chucked out of the window by lust, he all but pounced on the man, kissing him fervently as they unceremoniously fell onto Kakashi's bed. Sasuke soon joined them, planting sloppy kisses on Naruto's neck. He was not going to let Kakashi win Naruto just because he was too gorgeous for his own good. Kakashi flipped their positions over, laying Naruto flat on his back, but never breaking the kiss. He was in charge after-all. Naruto moaned as his jacket was ripped, yes ripped and thrown away to one corner.

"Damn! I really liked tha-!" Naruto was about to yell but was unable to finish as Sasuke suddenly took one of his dusky nipples into his mouth and sucked… hard. Naruto moaned into Kakashi's mouth as Sasuke played with his nipples. He pulled, sucked and bit into them littering his chest with little red love marks.

Kakashi stopped kissing him and wiggled down and down, planting wet kisses along the way until he finally reached his destination. He palmed and toyed with the swollen flesh that was all too eager to come out of its leather confines, earning loud groans and praises. Then, getting impatient he unfastened the silver belt of Naruto's leather pants before peeling them off completely. What he was awarded with was a sight to behold.

Lean thighs and a round shapely ass tanned like the rest of his body. _Hell! Did Kakashi think that was hot?_ Blonde curls crowning a proud erection. He palmed Naruto's member roughly with his calloused hands for some time before gripping him and harshly stroke the engorged organ.

Naruto screamed with pleasure. No one had touched him like this. True he had touched himself, but this… this was something much, much more amazing. Sasuke licked a wet trail down Naruto's torso before coming to a stop. He jerked Kakashi's hand from Naruto's throbbing member feeling that possessive green-eyed monster come over him again. Naruto was going to protest about that amazing hand not being on his cock anymore but it was replaced with something more hot and wet.

Sasuke licked Naruto's cock from the tip to the base savoring the salty taste of Naruto's precum. Naruto was lost in a world of hazy pleasure. The only link between him and this world his hands gripping Sasuke's spiky, ravenous hair. Every time Sasuke moved up, Naruto tried bucking his hips. But Sasuke being the sadistic bastard he was, held his hips firmly down. Naruto groaned at the feeling and clawed at Sasuke's scalp. Sasuke was enjoying himself too much to care. But he wanted more of that salty taste. Finally, with one last long lick, he swallowed Naruto's cock whole. Naruto screamed, desperately clawing at the satin bed sheets.

He tried to pry open his eyes, which he never realized were closed, because he knew he was missing something amazing. So with difficulty, he opened his eyes to see… _holy fuck! Thank you very, very much! _Sasuke staring back at him with lust filled blood-shot eyes while going to town on his dick.

Yep. That was definitely starring in future wet dreams.

Naruto groaned and threw his head back, hitting the headboard with a loud thud. But that didn't seem to affect him whatsoever.

He could feel his orgasm approaching at 250 miles per hour. He was so close, so fucking close… but he needed something to reach his completion.

Sasuke, sensing the need, deep-throated him while letting his teeth scrape at the supersensitive skin. That finally did it for Naruto. When he reached his peak, he couldn't do anything but let it wash over him. His back arched off the bed. Every muscle in his body spasmed and his nerves were shot to hell. With shuddering gasps he released into Sasuke's welcoming mouth.

In the midst of the mindless ecstasy, neither of them noticed Kakashi had disappeared. Neither did they notice that he returned moments later with a tube in his hand. Well, who could blame them?

Kakashi had allowed Sasuke to get a moment of privacy with Naruto and that sonuvabitch better return that favor. He knew that he stayed back there, would be very much enraged to see Sasuke take _his_ Naruto and then obviously they would fight, which would not give Naruto any pleasure at all which was the main point of this whole night. It was part of the silent deal that they made in the car while Naruto was too engrossed in his own thoughts.

When he came back, he saw Naruto's back arched and face contorted in pleasure as he released into the ravens mouth. This was, by far, the most erotic thing he had ever seen, Sasuke included. Sasuke was hot, he wasn't _blind. _However, he couldn't let Sasuke get the better of him now, could he?

He walked over to the bed where Naruto was trying to even out his breath and come down from his high, but was unable to do that since Sasuke was giving him a soul-searing kiss that was taking his breath away.

Wow! Kakashi had to admit, that was hot! His two best students kissing each other like the world was going to end was definitely a turn-on. His member twitched in his boxers the sight.

He climbed onto the bed when Sasuke finally let go of Naruto. The two looked at each other for a fraction of a second and Sasuke nodded understandingly. Kakashi flipped Naruto over on to his stomach and hummed approvingly as those luscious globes were set for display for him… and Sasuke.

He reached over to the cheeks of his butt and gave them a tight squeeze. It jolted Naruto back to the present world and he moaned appreciatingly, his cock stirring back to life. Kakashi squeezed some more, before parting them gently to see Naruto's twitching entrance. He ran a lone finger along the crack of his butt before stopping to play with his entrance. Naruto let out a muffled moan as he squeezed the pillow. Sasuke, on the other hand was biting Naruto's neck and whichever parts of his chest that he could reach.

Kakashi bent down and kissed the tiny pink pucker.

"Hey that's dirty!" Naruto yelled out.

Kakashi smiled gently and moved up to Naruto's ear, where he sensually whispered,

"From where I'm standing, it's rather cute… winking at me like that." Kakashi nipped at the shell of his ear before returning to the task at hand. Naruto moaned at that seductive voice. He was pretty sure Kakashi could get him off just by his voice… all low and dangerous.

He could feel Kakashi's breath on his hole before his tongue came out and licked it like a kitten lapping up milk. Soon the tentative licks changed into strong, powerful licks, before Kakashi pushed his tongue into the sweet orifice.

Naruto's arms gave away as he fell on to the pillow. His breaths were coming out as short, sharp gasps. Soon a finger joined his tongue and then another finger. This intrusion was a little painful, but Naruto knew it wasn't enough. Judging by the bulge in Kakashi and Sasuke's boxers_, it definitely wasn't enough_.

A third finger soon joined its companions and Kakashi started scissoring the three fingers. By the time Kakashi deemed he was stretched enough, Naruto had come again and had been reduced to a piping hot moaning mess.

Sasuke watched with envy but with slight arousal, as the more experienced man made Naruto writhe under him. It was a strange feeling. Argh! He could sort it out later. Right now he had matters of more importance to attend to.

Kakashi and Sasuke finally stripped out of their boxer and stood there in all their naked glory. One look at their twitching manhoods, more like _godhoods_, Naruto was seriously thinking of running away. Three fingers were something, but this was an entirely different story. They were _huge_!

Swallowing a huge lump in his throat, Naruto grinned, trying to look cheeky and not at all affected but was failing miserably. Worry was evident on his face and the two semes grinned evilly when they realized what effect they had on the blonde.

As they came to sit on the edge of the bed, Naruto backed up instinctively, until he finally hit the headboard.

"Now now, Naru-chan. We can't have you run away…" Kakashi said as licked his lips and leaned closer to Naruto, a predatory wolf-like look firmly in place.

"Dobe… don't worry. We'll take good care of you…" Sasuke whispered, a similar look on his face. Well this was going to be a looooooong night for Naruto.

Kakashi flipped Naruto onto his hands and knees much like he had done when he was preparing him. And Sasuke came up in front of him, his member poking Naruto's cheek. Naruto curiously held the flesh presented to him and stroked it. Sasuke moaned loudly. Oh! How long had been waiting for this?

Kakashi once again spread Naruto's ass cheeks. "Maa maa… Naru-chan, you've become tight again. This will not do. All my hard work gone down the drain…" he said pouting playfully. Without warning, he plunged two of his wet fingers in causing Naruto to gasp loudly and letting Sasuke thrust his member unintentionally into Naruto's mouth causing Sasuke to open his eyes wide and groan loudly.

Naruto choked around the huge girth but in time got adjusted to it. He ignored his gag reflex, and let Sasuke go deeper. Sasuke was about to spill right then and there. But he didn't want it to get over even before it started. But that hot, wet orifice was too much to bear. Naruto imitated what Sasuke had done to him, licking up and down the base before sucking hard on the mushroom head earning a string of curses from the raven.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had stretched Naruto enough to make sure the intrusion will not be too painful. Kakashi removed his fingers making Naruto whimper around Sasuke's dick at the loss. Soon, Naruto Naruto felt something large push at his entrance.

He tried to relax, no really he tried but it was too hard.

Inch by inch Kakashi eased himself in until he finally was fully sheathed inside Naruto. Sasuke was thoughtful enough to let Naruto breathe in and out as he pulled out of Naruto's mouth, even though his body was screaming at him not to. What? Even Uchihas have a heart.

It was taking all of Kakashi's willpower to not fuck Naruto into the mattress. His velvety walls unclenching and clenching around his throbbing member was not helping one bit. Kakashi had had his fair share of sex, actually more than people thought he would. But this, this was something truly amazing. No woman or man, for that matter, had made him lose control so easily. He was not going to last long.

So he slowly pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. Naruto screams of pain melted away into uncontrolled moaning. Naruto, once again took Sasuke's member into his mouth sucking, licking and nipping at it.

The three of them moved in a steady rhythm, building up the pace with every thrust.

Suddenly, Naruto arched his back and moaned loudly around Sasuke's girth sending pleasurable vibrations up his spine. It seems Kakashi had hit his magical spot. Kakashi smirked before upping his pace and nailing Naruto's prostrate every time, dead on. He wasn't Hatake Kakashi for nothing!

Naruto could feel his third orgasm of the day approaching faster than flash himself. He didn't even know he had so much come in his body. By the looks and feel of it, both Sasuke and Kakashi were close. Sasuke was practically fucking his mouth raw, and he loved it!

Naruto had a masochistic side too. Wow, didn't see that coming!

Both their thrusts were becoming needy and erratic. Naruto rocked unceremoniously between the two of them.

Naruto was the first to come, his orgasm ripping through him as he let out a muffled scream, courtesy Sasuke's member that was roughly being shoved down his throat. The come splattered on his chest, abs, chin and of course the bed sheets.

The scream had sent massive vibrations to Sasuke's cock, causing him to come undone at the back of Naruto's throat. He pulled out and flopped onto the bed while Kakashi fucked the blonde till he too, came with the nameless moan and spilled his seed deep inside Naruto. He thrusted in a few more times, milking himself completely. He flopped on Naruto, panting heavily.

All three of them were panting on the bed, when Naruto finally laid on his back, Kakashi still in him. The come on his chin caught the attention of both Kakashi and Sasuke. They both leaned over to the same spot, hoping to lick it off, but resulted in their tongues meeting.

Sasuke gasped letting Kakashi lick it off, all the while staring at Sasuke in a slow, lust-filled gaze. Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously. Damn! His teacher was sexy even, as he was teasing him.

What Sasuke did next, rendered Kakashi speechless, quite literally. He leaned in and caught Kakashi's tongue that was quickly retreating and sucked on it, tasting the familiar taste of Naruto's essence. Kashahi, not one to give in, overcame his initial shock and smirked as he put up a brave fight with his tongue. They both kissed fueled with lust, no love, just lust in its rawest form.

Naruto watched as the two gorgeous men who were trying to kill each other a few hours ago were kissing like there was no tomorrow. It was not a kiss really, it was more of a fight. His flaccid dick started stirring back to life. He was witnessing the hottest scene unfold in front of him.

It seems he had enough memories to fill his wet dreams for a life time, and just in one night.

After an eternity, Sasuke and Kakashi broke apart with the lack of oxygen. They smirked at Naruto's gobsmacked face and now awake member. They had put on a good show it seems, the audience had approved.

Never had Naruto been so aroused in his life, never had he been happier to hear two words that Kakashi asked. "Round two?"

* * *

AN: Okay guys, how was it? This is my first full-blown lemon. Tell me how I can improve it… so that the next chappie can be better. Please leave reviews, they help ya know. I was so happy for steel flames. i got 50 reviews and was soooooo thankful and still am for that. Please let me feel that again!


End file.
